Back of his Hand
by GuessIt
Summary: Fred has just left a particulary painful detention with Umbridge when he sees the one person he never wanted to see him cry... FWHG


Fred was curled up in a ball in the corner of the empty Gryffindor common room. He sniffed and inspected his hand once again before dunking it into the Murtlap again. He could see his bone through the scars. Umbridge was an evil woman and he was an idiot for taking the blame for some crummy first grader. However he was to do it again he would still take the blame. If someone else was in this much pain he'd feel like crap anyway.

He was happy that it was late and that no one came into the common room. As his hand stung he could help but let a few tears roll down his face. As the night grew on as he was writing his line he had felt the pen scratch long scars against his bone. That's when he started running out of 'ink'.

Umbridge had just told him he would need to return the next night.

Footsteps were heard coming down from the top of the staircase. Fred swore wiping his eyes but not noticing he was wiping them with his bloody hand. He cursed again before grabbing the towel he had laid out underneath the Murtlap but accidentally knocked over the liquid which was now and off red colour due to his blood.

"Who's there?" a soft voice called out and Fred closed his eyes in pure frustration as he realised who it was.

"Just me." Fred replied and Hermione made her way around the Gryffindor couches and next to the fireplace where Fred was sitting.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing up?" she asked.

"Well I could ask you the same thing." Fred said opening his eyes.

"Have you been crying?" Hermione frowned seeing his bloodshot eyes and the tear marks on his face.

"Well it's what some people do when they are in pain." he nodded.

"I'm just trying to be nice." Hermione's frown deepened. "So that's why you were asking me for my Murtlap. Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Fred nodded. He knew he was being arrogant but out of all the people he didn't want Hermione seeing him like this. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm heading up to bed." He tried to get up but he foolishly leant on his injured hand and gasped as he fell back to the floor. To make matters worse he fell into the mixture of blood and Murtlap.

"Scourgify." Hermione pointed to the mess and it all cleaned up. She placed the bowl on the table and stood up to grab some bandages from one of the draws. When she sat back down she summoned some more Murtlap from her room and sat down next to Fred.

"Thanks." he muttered.

"Don't mention it Mr Peachy." Hermione smirked but her smile instantly faltered when she looked at Fred's hand. "Fred, you didn't…did you?"

"I'm a prankster Herms, I'm not stupid though." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Then why'd she think it was you?" she frowned.

"Some idiot first grader thought he'd be a hero but I already knew the punishments she dealt out." he shrugged. "So I took the heat."

_I must not curse Dolores Umbridge _his hand read. Hermione smiled. "That was nice of you."

"I'm a nice guy." he shrugged.

She placed the bandage across her leg and took Fred's hand in hers placing it palm down on the white material. "Mione." he groaned.

"What?" she said confused.

Fred merely sighed and shook his head. "Nothing." he closed his eyes and let her fix his hand. She dipped her hand into the yellow liquid of the Murtlap and rubbed it carefully across his hand. She did it a few times as the liquid coated his hand. She summoned some water into a goblet and poured some of the yellow liquid in before freezing it using a quick and easy spell.

Hermione looked at the wound and looked at Fred. "It's going to hurt for a bit."

"I figured." Fred said without looking at his hand. He couldn't stand the fact Hermione Granger was holding it.

She placed the ice on the scars and wrapped his hand in ice. "Leave that on and it won't be healed but it won't hurt as much."

"Thanks Mione." Fred whispered with gratitude as the pain wasn't as bad as before.

"I'm glad you're no longer a sarcastic git." Hermione smirked.

"I was in pain you know." Fred said letting a small smile escape his lips.

"I know." she nodded. "It's okay. Harry nearly killed me when I fixed him up." Fred's smile dropped immediately as he realised this was no more than a friendly gesture.

"Well goodnight." he nodded standing up. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Fred." Hermione frowned. "What's the matter now?"

"Nothing." Fred grinned. "Sorry just got to go to bed. Exam in the morning."

Hermione pointed out the window where the sun had already started to rise. Fred swore yet again and Hermione smiled. "What test?"

"Umbridge's." Fred muttered. "I'm never going to make it through."

"Wait here." Hermione ran up to her room and returned with two tablets and a glass of water. "I usually keep this for when Harry, Ron and I go on adventures and I can't keep awake the next morning but you can have this." she slipped them into Fred's hand. "Be careful though. If you get any side effects like being hyper, overly energetic or alarmingly flirtatious tell me."

"Aren't I always like that?" Fred frowned as he downed the pills.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." she rolled her eyes. But when she thought about it he was always like that so she started laughing.

"Well thanks Mione." Fred grinned. "No ones been that nice to me for ages."

"Why not?" she frowned.

"Because I haven't been letting them." he shrugged.

"What's the matter?" Hermione was seriously concerned.

_Time to face the music…_ "I'm in love." he said simply. "And the girl doesn't love me back."

"Who is it?"

Fred paused not knowing how to respond. Something registered in Hermione's eyes when he didn't reply. "Well I wouldn't be so sure about her not liking you back Fred." Hermione smiled sadly. "You're incredibly charming, smart and funny. You also are handsome. I think everyone was expecting for this to happen and I've seen the way she looks at you. You and Angelina would make a great couple." Up until the name 'Angelina' was said Fred thought she knew.

Hermione gave one last sad look before getting on her tiptoe and kissing Fred on the cheek. "I hope your exam goes well Fred."

As Hermione turned around to walk up to her dormitory Fred caught her around the wrist with his good hand. "Do you realise how many times you broke my heart when you turned around?" Fred asked her.

Hermione lost her breath and looked at him for what felt like hours. "How many times?"

"Once when you turned around. Two times when you were leaving. And another ninety seven when I realised you thought I could love someone who isn't you." Fred whispered pulling her closer to him.

"One hundred times in a few steps." Hermione calculated. "Wow."

"Wow is right." he nodded pulling her closer to him. He leaned down pressing his lips firmly against hers. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck before playing with his hair. The kiss deepened and tongues slid across each other. When finally it became too much for them they broke apart to breathe.

"Can I get you breakfast?" he took her hand in his squeezing it slightly.

"Sure." Hermione nodded.

"Thank you for helping me out Hermione." Fred whispered in her ear as placed his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"Anytime Fred. Anytime." Hermione smiled kissing him on the cheek lightly.


End file.
